


embel-embel

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Name-Calling, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Mei tidak keberatan kok mengucapkannya berulang kali.





	embel-embel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Kiku-kun."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kiku otomatis mengernyitkan dahi. "Kedengaran tidak cocok sekali untukku."

"Aku suka, kok!" Mei menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap mata gelap Kiku lurus-lurus. "Kiku-kun, terdengar manis sekali."

"A-ah, tidak." Kiku membuang muka, malu. "T-tolong panggil Kiku saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel begitu."

Mei menggembungkan pipinya. Separuh diri wanita itu tidak mau menuruti perkataan si pria. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan panggilan yang manis? Mei tidak keberatan kok mengucapkannya berulang kali. Setiap detik kalau perlu. "Kalau kamu tidak mau kupanggil 'Kiku-kun', kamu harus memanggilku 'Mei-chan'."

Mata Kiku spontan membelalak. "T-tidak...."

"Ayolah!" Gemas, Mei meremas tangan Kiku. "Kiku-kun?"

Kiku meringis. "M-M-Mei-chan...."

"Mudah, 'kan?" kekeh Mei puas sambil mengecup cepat pipi Kiku.

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam agak geli ya nulis Japan sebagai Kiku, unyu banget gitu kesannya (......)


End file.
